1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless networks and more specifically to a system and method of selecting specific networks for wireless services based on predetermined parameters such as quality of service.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wireless systems are being developed and built to handle both voice communication and data communication. Traditionally, wireless devices such as mobile telephones were primarily used for voice communication between users. However, wireless Internet applications are being developed that increase the demand for wireless data communication in addition to voice communication. Wireless networks have evolved to accommodate more data communication. Generally speaking, the first generation of wireless networks transmitted analog voice signals. The second generation (2G) of wireless networks transmit digital voice communication and some limited data communication. High-speed data communication systems are often referred to as third generation (3G) systems with targeted applications or services including but not limited to wireless multi-media services with different requirements on quality of service. This characterization of first, second and third generation is a general description for use in the introduction of the needs in the related art addressed by the present invention.
FIG. 1 illustrates a common multi-network arrangement 10 faced by many wireless service subscribers. Many wireless carriers utilize either a 2G wireless network 16, 18, 20 or a 3G wireless network 22, 24, 26, 28. In some cases, a wireless carrier will operate both a 2G and 3G network and therefore offer a variety of subscriber services through different networks. A wireless device 12, such as a wireless telephone, mobile terminal or the like, or a mobile multi-media device 14, may communicate with a 2G radio system 16 or a 3G radio system 22. The 2G radio system 16 communicates its voice or data signals to a 2G radio transport network 18 to a publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) 20 for communicating telephone calls and data. The 3G radio system 22 communicates with a circuit switched transport network 24 and then the PSTN 20 for telephone calls and may communicated via a packet switched network 26 with a public packed switched data network 28 for high-speed data signals.
Both 2G and 3G networks may use standard interfaces known in the art. Such interfaces include the SS7 MAP interface for the global system for mobile communication (GSM) and the ANSI-41 interface for time divisional multiple access (TDMA or IS-136) and code division multiple access (CDMA or IS-95). The SS7 MAP interface and ANSI-41 interface generally relate to circuit switched 2G voice/data services. The General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Internet Protocol (IP) standard interfaces generally apply to 3G data and multi-media services. Those of ordinary skill in the art understand the operation of these interfaces and the details of their operation are not critical for the present disclosure. Therefore, no more details are provided herein.
In some service areas, both 2G and 3G wireless systems have overlapping coverage. Service requests, i.e., requests for voice, data, e-mail, streaming video, etc., from wireless devices can be satisfied either through a 2G network, 3G network or both networks. When one compares the services offered by the 2G and 3G networks, some applications may only be satisfied at an acceptable level of service through one network. Similarly, some applications or services can be supported on both network. For example, both 2G and 3G networks service voice communication. However, when voice communication is needed, either the 2G or 3G may be better suited at the time of the request for services, based on cost of service, quality of service, or other factors, to process the voice communication.
Presently, there is no process or system for directing specific service requests to any network other than the network on which the wireless device is presently parked. Therefore, the present arrangement of wireless networks reduces the likelihood that a request for service from a wireless device will be processed by an optimal network. There is a need in the art for a system and method that directs wireless communication to the appropriate network for improved performance or cost benefits.
The present problem exists for both roaming scenarios and when a wireless device is in a home service area. In a roaming arrangement, the wireless device has a choice of a plurality of wireless networks on which to register. When the wireless device is in a home service area, the home service provider may not provide all of the necessary services available to the wireless device. Thus, if the home service provider only has 2G services, it may have roaming agreements with 3G service providers in the home service area footprint.
As an example of various services being used on different networks, suppose a wireless device transmits a request for data communication services while communicating with a 2G network, but the data communication request may require more bandwidth than the 2G network can deliver. In this case, since the wireless device is communicating with the 2G network, the 2G network will maintain its link to the wireless device and service the request even if it takes longer than it would otherwise on a 3G network.
Roaming agreements between wireless carriers provide the necessary service to their wireless customers regardless of ownership of one type of wireless network. In this regard, a wireless customer may receive various voice and data services whether inside or outside of his or her home service area according to roaming agreements. Furthermore, a subscriber may have a home service provider having a 2G network but be roaming in an area where there is an overlap of 2G and 3G services. Therefore, as 3G networks continue to be deployed, the wireless devices registering with these networks will continue to have a choice of receiving service through 2G or 3G networks.
A wireless device may register with a 3G network but only need to transmit narrow band traffic, such as a telephone call. The 3G network is designed to support wide and narrow band applications, although narrow band communication can be supported efficiently over 3G networks from spectrum efficiency perspective. Assume from this example that while the wireless device uses the 3G network for narrow bandwidth voice communication, the network begins to operate near capacity, say at 90%. If this is the case, the voice communication does not need to be transmitted over the 3G network because such high bandwidth capability is not needed.
In addition, the cost of transmitting data on a 2G or 3G network may differ depending on the time or if special pricing arrangements exist. For example, if a user only needs voice communication services, using a 2G network may be more expensive than a 3G network. Furthermore, some wireless users may be locked into a higher-priced contract agreement and be using 3G services for emails that do not require instant high-speed access. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and system to maximize the transmission of voice and data from a wireless device through 2G and/or 3G networks.
Often, different carriers operate various 2G or 3G networks using different frequency spectrum purchased from government agencies. However, not all carriers or services are offered from different frequency bands. Wireless networks or wireless carriers may employ different technologies and services within the same frequency spectrum. For example, a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) carrier may co-exist in the same spectrum band with Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), GMSK-GPRS or EDGE-GPRS carriers. A single carrier may offer some or all of these different services within the same or different spectrum band. In this regard, these various services may be termed “platforms” that a carrier provides.
A similar problem exists with the different platforms offered as with the different networks offering different services as discussed above. For example, assume a wireless device is registered with a current service provider and is using the network circuit-switched GSM platform for voice communication. A service request for multimedia services may be better served through a packet-switched network resource such as GPRS. There is a need for a system or method for transferring the wireless communication link from the current network resource serving the wireless device to a more optimal network resource within the service provider's various platforms offered.
Further, even in roaming scenarios, a roaming service provider having a roaming agreement with the home service provider may also have a plurality of different platforms available to roamers. Again, even in the roaming context, a roaming wireless device needs to be able to alter a communication link from one network resource to another within the portfolio of platforms offered by a roaming service provider.